Erin and the Hyenas: A Hyena Love
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: When chasing Erin, Shenzi falls in love for a male hyena and this makes Banzai extremely jealous. So Banzai has to figure out to when Shenzi's heart and friendship with the help of Ed.


**Erin and the Hyenas**

Episode 14: A Hyena Love

In Africa, we see someone's legs running fast for her. The legs had long socks and brown boots with black laces. Then we see the middle body, which has blue jeans with hearts on the sides, a black belt, a purple vtak-top with a pink heart in middle. The person is Erin. She even has her hair down to her back. She was running as fast as her legs could get her from the hyenas.

"Why can't they just leave me alone or go on a date or something?" Erin asked to herself then yelled. "I'M BEING CHASED BY THREE HUNGREY, SCAVENGE ANIMALS OF THE ANIMAL KINGDOM!"

This made Ed laugh while he and his friends chase Erin. Erin went around a elephant and went to another way to lose them but they were still on her track. As Erin keeps running, she brings out a bottle of water and drinks. When she was done, she threw the bottle at them but only to hit Banzai.

"Man, if this keeps up I'll pull a muscle or trip over and hurt my face." Erin said, panting.

"Hey Erin. Stop running all your fat off." Shenzi half-laughed.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Erin shouted, angery.

That's when Erin grabbed a bark of a tree and swung another way but to slide on a dirt place which dirt dust went everywhere. Erin came out of the dust and ran off.

"Dang, that girl won't stop running." Banzai said.

"Well, we got 'er wide open." Shenzi said.

When the hyenas still chase Erin, suddenly Shenzi saw something which cause her stop with a break sounds. She sees a male hyena which had short bangs, no black boarders around his eyes, and he has shiny teeth when he just smiled. Shenzi looked a little love struck when her cheecks turned red. She went to him and he then notice her.

"May I help you miss?" the male asked.

"Oh I was just chasing... I mean walking by until I spotted you here." Shenzi said.

Back to Banzai and Ed, they were stil chasing Erin far away from Shenzi and the male.

"I thought for a second you were chasing that human teenager." the male said.

"Oh, her?" Shenzi pointed out to Erin who is running pass them along with Banzai and Ed. "I always chase her with my friends. She's the first and only human we try to catch and eat her."

"I see." the male said.

As Erin keeps running, Banzai smirk disappears when stops and sees Shenzi with a male hyena. Banzai was confused as he came a little closer to listen while Ed was chasing Erin.

"My name's Shenzi." Shenzi greeted, blushing.

"Adisa, friends call me." the male, now called Adisa, said.

Shenzi blushed more with loving look on her face.

"What a handesome face." Shenzi said.

Banzai then notice this as he begins to growl with a fist tighten. Back to Erin, still chased by Ed, Ed sees that Banzai AND Shenzi's not with him so he stops only with Erin to keep on running.

_"Guys." _Ed laughed.

"Hey, Shenzi. We have a teen to eat!" Banzai called.

Shenzi didn't hear a word he said.

"Do want to... how do teens say it... Oh yeas hang out on a date, Miss Shenzi." Adisa asked.

Shenzi then just smiled lovingly as she nods yes. "I love too."

"I see you around." Adisa said, acting cute to her.

He then lives with Shenzi, having a love dump look on her face as she fell to the ground. Banzai's face turned red as he grabs a giant tree branch and breaks it in half and burns it in his paws. Ed saw this and he was about to leave but Banzai stretches his arm and grabs Ed.

"Ed, that guy is stealing her." Banzai growled.

_"Huh?" _Ed asked.

"He's stealing our girl Shenzi." Banzai answered. "Shenzi belongs to me... I mean..." Banzai blushed while Ed looks at him with a smirk. "I mean she belongs to us."

_"Oh yeah right." _Ed laughed.

"Shut up, Ed." Banzai said.

_"What did we do?" _Ed asked.

"I know what we can do." Banzai answered, unkowingly he's choking Ed, which turn him blue with his anger. "Ed, we're gonna break them up and win her heart to me."

* * *

Later, Shenzi and Adisa were eating a zebra leg making Shenzi, lovingly, happy as she blushes. Banzai holds out a rotten rib one cage with flies all over with a smile but after a while Shenzi and Adisa walked with each other, ignoring Banzai but Adisa smiled evilly at Banzai. Banzai saw this and he got so angery as he took the rib bone cage, shoved it in his mouth, unkowingly chewing it, and swallowed it. Ed saw this and he was confused what Banzai's doing.

_"Well, I be going." _Ed laughed.

"Uh-no. We're not done!" Banzai said, grabbed Ed by the tail and drag him.

* * *

Later at the Serenigty's movies, Shenzi and Adisa were watching a movie. Banzai and Ed were at the back role as Banzai sneakingly went over to them. He hold up a whistle and smirks while holding it.

"This is a hyena whistle I stole from Erin." Banzai whispered to the authors. "I'm gonna blow it but it's a good thing I'm wearing ear plugs and now..." Banzai puts ear plugs in Shenzi's ears without her knowing. "Shenzi won't hear it either."

Banzai then begins to whistle but figures that it wasn't a hyena whistle but a gorilla whistle. Gorilla's came over to Banzai with anger. Banzai smiled sheepshily saying, "Uh... ?Que Pasa?" but all he get respond was he got beat up while Ed laughs. Shenzi, unknowningly, and Adisa, smirking, walked pass the fight.

* * *

Later, the two new couples were walking towards the jungle. Banzai holds a bumble bee hive and threws it but the bees were flying over him. Soon, Banzai, screaming, got chased by bees while Ed watches with a laugh.

* * *

The couples were running in a flower field in slow motion. Banzai came in the middle holding dead flowers in front of Shenzi but Adisa runs over him and goes to Shenzi. Banzai's head had hyena paw tracks all over and he had a flower on his head and holding the dead flowers. He saw this couple thing, Adisa looks back smirking more making Banzai mad with steam coming out of his ears.

* * *

Back with Banzai and Ed, they were under a hill. Banzai was giving up as he wrote on the sand with a stick. The drawing had his name and Shenzi's name on a heart with a cupid's arrow. Ed saw this and fells sorry for his old pal.

"I give up. Let's face it. She loves him." Banzai said, depress.

Up on the hill, Shenzi and Adisa were watching the full moon whle Adisa told jokes, making Shenzi laughs.

"Oh Adisa. You make me blush." Shenzi said.

"That's alright." Adisa said. "How about we make your dreams come true by becoming my girlfriend?"

Shenzi then notices this and said, "Well, I dunno."

"C'mon you and me together forever."

"Well..."

"Maybe we'll move to another part of Africa, have a life, and live their forever." Adisa suggest. "Besides forget about this place, the human teenager, and you dimwitted friends, and your..."

But Shenzi put her head up with hearts in the background breaking and she said, "What did you say?"

"I mean I said, why don't you go powder your nose or something?" Adisa asked.

"O-okay." Shenzi said, looking supsicious.

When Shenzi went by herself in the bushes, Adisa then got mad at her until Banzai and Ed came up to him.

"Your not taking Shenzi away from us!" Banzai yelled.

"Just as I supictied, you two are so pefect." Adisa said. "You think you could take my proberty."

_"Proberty?" _Ed yelled.

"Shenzi's not your proberty. She's our friend." Banzai said.

Adisa laughed. "I think Shenzi's being you friend because she feels sorry for you." Adisa lied.

"No, that's a lie. Shenzi is our friend because she's cool and she likes me and Ed as friend." Banzai correct him.

"You mean you think she..." Adisa said. "I mean, any girl, any girl would like bushy eyebrowed, high-pitched, spanish speaking, freakish, stupid, dorky, kid like thing!"

"Hey!" Banzai snapped.

"So I don't think Shenzi would like you and Ed for anything." Adisa snapped back.

Ed lowered his head in sadness while Banzai got so angery he was going to hit him.

"Uh-ha. Now get out of here, Shenzi's my new girlfriend and she'll be my new wife once we move out of this dimwitted place." Adisa yelled.

He turned around with a smirk but he smiled when he saw Shenzi, so angery, tapping her foot.

"Oh-ho oh, Shenzi." Adisa said, nervously. "I thought you were powdering your nose."

"I don't powder my nose. I just sneezed and dry it with a leaf." Shenzi said.

"Did you heard what we were talking about?" Adisa said. "We're just having a friendly talk and we're were getting along as chumps."

Shenzi didn't fall for that when Adisa was holding Banzai and hugged him around his shoulder.

"Didn't you mean my friends?" Shenzi asked. "The ones you call them dimwitted!"

"Oh, I didn't I mean..." Adisa pushed Banzai down and hold Ed by the neck on purpose. "I mean this guy."

Shenzi grabs Ed and puts him behind him and she pulled Banzai behind her and said, "YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE, YOU IDIOTIC, LYING, DIMWITTED CALLING BEAST!"

"But sweetcheecks, I just said "We're friends."." Adisa lied. "I mean... Hey Shenzi, your bangs look so hot."

But all Shenzi respond was she cracked her knuckles and punched Adisa into a lake, screaming.

* * *

When the hyenas were walking through the sunset in the morning, Shenzi was telling how sorry she felt for dating a jerk.

"I'm sorry, Banzai. I shoulda known he would be not nice to you guys." Shenzi said.

"Well, I'm glad your back in the gang." Banzai said, putting his arm around her neck.

A few minutes later, they look at each other, Banzai let's go, and they blush while Ed looks happy his friends are together as friends again... almost.

At a tree almost a few inches from them, Erin came in, wearing a black beanie, a white shirt with bubbles in the middle, a pink jacket around her waist, blue jeans, and white sneakers, and was confused why haven't they chased yesterday.

"Did I miss something?" Erin asked. "Why'd they stop?"

* * *

Preview of next episode

Erin: I don't believe that through this episode I was not chased. Thank goodness. Well, anyway. Read and Review and next episode: "Erin and the Hyenas: Episode 13: Bed Time Story for Hyenas!"


End file.
